Confessions
by kakashidiot
Summary: UPDATED! CHAP 2! Revelations! Father, I have sinned. I cannot stop thinking... bad things about a fellow priest! AbelHugue. Yaoi pairing! Rated for adult sexual content!RandR!
1. Part I

_**I don't own Trinity Blood.**_

_**Warning: HUGUE/ABEL!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI!**_

_**RATED FOR A REASON!!!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

Confession

**Part I**

"Father, I have sinned."

"Sinned? What manner of sin, my child?"

"I've - I've - ugh... I can't say!"

"My child, the Father sees and understands all. This time is for your confession, your admittance to the deeds of your sinful weak flesh - and in knowing yourself and the sins therein, you can finally find peace and forgiveness."

"Yes. Yes. You are right."

"Then, speak."

There was a short silence, as Father Abel frowned, twiddled his fingers nervously, then sighed.

_Confession. I hate it... It's so... embarrassing... I know it's confidential and I have to do it... but this is... so hard for me to say... _

"It's... I've been having... bad... thoughts..." The grey-haired Krusnik admitted slowly - and painfully, as if he were being tortured by the Inquisition.

"Bad thoughts?"

"Bad thoughts."

"Murderous? You wish to satiate a hidden lust to kill your comrades?"

"N-n-no... well... there was that one time when Tres vetoed my order for frozen oranges on that one trip to Albion - but - but I forgave him right away! No, it's not that..."

"Envy?"

"Envy? Not really. No. No. It's more complex than envy. Although I do envy Father Wordsworth... he is so suave and charming and always seems to say the right things..."

"..."

"It's no wonder I can't compete..."

"Compete?"

"Did I say 'compete'? I meant to say, 'complete. It's no wonder I can't complete my missions properly... it really stresses me out.'"

"I'm sure you said 'compete'..."

"N-n-n-no, not at all..."

"So it is not the sin of murder you struggle with, nor the leech of envy. Perhaps... pride?"

"Pride? No... although... I mean... who wouldn't WANT to be me? I'm basically the strongest one around here..."

"... and the dumbest..."

"Er... what did you say?"

"Never mind, my child, truly, you can speak of these thoughts - whether they are pride, envy or murder - or neither..."

"It's really hard to say -"

"Hard?"

"Embarassing..."

"Embarassing?"

"I've never felt this before - so I can't describe it."

"Try, my child. I'm sure something will come."

Father Abel sighed and leaned back, gathering his thoughts - trying to remember in further detail that unforgettable day. The brown lattice of the confessional, the crazy wood carvings, the smell of lemon polish and musty velvet all faded away -

He wasn't there anymore - but walking through a door excitedly, getting ready for another mission -

"It began simply - one day, I walked in on him... in his bedroom -"

"Er... him?"

"Yes - well... just hear me out... I was there to pick him up for a mission. It's not often we work together since he's got a habit of disappearing for months. Lady Caterina is always getting angry because he goes on private vendettas... But that mission, we were together - And I walked in and stopped - to watch him brush his hair and... then... I felt so happy that I saw him like that. So peaceful... and kind of... happy... which is so odd because he is never happy... he doesn't even laugh at me!"

"Ah... I see... and what happened?"

"And the rest of the day, that picture wouldn't leave my mind. I saw it all day. And it ate away at me. And I started to... well... think..."

"Think?"  
"Er... well... daydream..."

"Daydream? About your fellow priest?"

"Errrr... um... yeah..."

"What kind of daydreams..."

"..."

"My child -"

"It's... too... embarassing..."

"I will never condemn."

"Well... I started to get this feeling in my belly. I never had it before. I was not hungry. Or thirsty. And it wasn't illness. And Father Tres checked me over three times and even Lady Caterina got my blood checked. But it wasn't even the Krusnik..."

"I see..."

"And everytime I was around him... I felt hot and flushed and my heart beat faster..."

"..."

"And then... I started to think..."

"Think?"

"Daydream."

"I see."

A pause.

"And... er... what did these daydreams entail, may I ask?"

"Bad things," Abel whispered.

"Bad things?"

"Bad things."

"Like what?"

"I would take his hand, then his other and kiss it gently."

"His? You were kissing a man's hand?"

"I know! I'm evil! To not only think these dirty thoughts - but also to think them about my fellow priest!" wailed Abel, rather hysterically.

"What kind of dirty thoughts exactly?"  
"Well... I'd kiss his hand then, suddenly... we'd have no clothes on -"  
"..."

"And we would start kissing passionately. Like never before... Well... not that I've kissed alot before. But I'm sure it would feel nice. And then he would carry me to a bed and bending over me, would kiss me some more. And then..."

"... yes?..."

"I'd... well... pet him. His long blonde hair... his shoulders - down his arms..."

"... urghh..." gasped the Father Confessor.

"Father? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my child. Please... continue..."

"O-o-o-o-okay... where was I?"

"You were petting him down his shoulders - and then -"

"I'd touch him..."

"Touch him where?"

"Errrr... um... you know..."

"I don't know."

"You KNOW - down... whisper) THERE..."

"Ah..." said the Father Confessor in a strained voice.

"And he'd be ready for me already. Long and hard... and I would bend down... and take him in my mouth and run my tongue along his hard hot length and he'd pet me - encouraging me..."

"Mmmmm..."

"And he'd come - with... a yell, shoving hard - and I'd swallow him all up... every sweet... drop... of him..."

"... ahhhh... Yes. I see... And does any other thing happen?"

"Lots."

"Like -"

"He touches me too. And something hot tightens in my belly and when I spread my legs, pulling him down on me - I tell him, 'Don't be shy. I WANT you.' - Isn't that wicked?"

"Do you commit more sexual acts... with him?"

"Oh yes..."

"(gurgle)... Ahem... How?"

"How?'

"In what manner?"

"Oh.. he enters me slowly and carefully... with lots of lube, of course. My favorite kind - it smells like chocolate..."

"..."

"And he kisses me..."

"You're facing him?"

"Of course, I'm on my back. I know I already look hot, sweaty and ready - but he doesn't care because he is too..."

A VERY thoughtful pause.

"Keep on going -"

"And - well - I'm rising up - bucking - it feels so sweet - and he's hitting THAT spot just right - And he's groaning too... And then... we climax together - and all I see is a bright white light as he comes into me again and again."

Silence.

"Father?"

"Ahhh..."

"Father? Are you okay?"

Father Abel fumbled his way out of the small confessional, jerked the door open -

His blue eyes widened -

His face turned red in a deep blush.

* * *

CONFESSIONS Part II: The Confessor is revealed!

---------

Tell me what you think!


	2. Part II

**_I don't own Trinity Blood._**

**_Warning: HUGUE/ABEL!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI! Masturbation, bad language... Erotic/sensual/sexual activity. Randomness! OOC-ness! Crack! Take this with a liberal amount of salt!!!!_**

**_RATED FOR A REASON!!!_**

_**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

**_italics: Hugue's POV _**

**

* * *

**

**Confession**

**Part 2**

Not only was doing penance the downside of priesthood, doing penance for just doing one's job (which in turn doesn't always produce the results one wanted) was expected. Expected!

Playing Father Confessor was not his forte to begin with. Hugue de Watteau really couldn't care less - not about the wealthy, self-indulgent parishioners in Rome, nor the Hidden Agendas of the Vatican - nor the well-being of vampires. After all 'doing his job' was to hunt down the filthy beasts and exterminate them... especially the ones who had so brutally killed his family so long ago.

And cut off his arms...

Not that he hadn't forgiven them. He was over all that. It was business now...

At any rate, the 'sin' in question was violating Lady Caterina's order to return straight home but instead going on a lone manhunt in Berlin. But the tip had been too good to pass up for the vengeful de Watteau. Long-shots were his speciality - and he didn't mind making detours for personal business - especially if exterminating vicious vampires along the way was a possibility...

It had taken Leon and Tres to track the vagrant priest down and drag him back 'home' to the Vatican, 'kicking and screaming' as the jailbird so indecently put it. The lone survivor or the de Watteau clan did not 'kick and scream'.

No.

Sulk... perhaps...

Fume... most likely...

Kick and scream?

No.

But here he was, listening to yet another idiot confess the sin of... _errrmmm... _Hugue rolled his eyes.

_Coveting their neightbors front lawn decorations? Who does that? Either I am going to commit seppuku or the next parishioner as going to die..._

There was twenty minutes respite for Hugue - enough time for him to grab a small nap, before the next idiot came to confess some other idiotic sin... like...

_I dunno... Hopefully I'll manage to stay awake..._

He woke up to a small cough.

"What is it?" he asked, gulping down a yawn, voice still husky from sleep.

"Father, I have sinned."

It was Father Abel.

Hugue sighed.

_I get... this person?_

He could just visualize Leon's voice in his mind's eye chanting, "Airhead! Airhead!"

_Whatever... Perhaps I can make this quick... still... _

Hugue checked his companion out through the lattice. Abel had slumped down in his seat, elbows propped up on his knees, hands dragging his hair down - a perfect picture of depression and desperation.

_Interesting..._

"Sinned? What manner of sin, my child?"

"I've - I've - ugh... I can't say!"

_The reluctant confessor, huh. Hmmmmmmmmm... I'll get it out of you, no fear, Father Abel... we'll have you confessing and shrived in no time._

Sword Dancer gave a dark chuckle. Abel jerked up and blinked innocently at the heavy lattice, his glasses slipping down on his nose. Hugue could only shake his head...

"My child, the Father sees and understands all. This time is for your confession, your admittance to the deeds of your sinful weak flesh - and in knowing yourself and the sins therein, you can finally find peace and forgiveness."

"Yes. Yes. You are right."

_Of course I am._

"Then, speak."

_And fast._

There was a short silence, as Father Abel frowned, twiddled his fingers nervously, then sighed.

"It's... I've been having... bad... thoughts..." The grey-haired Krusnik admitted slowly - and painfully, as if he were being tortured by the Inquisition.

Hugue blinked.

"Bad thoughts?"

"Bad thoughts."

"Murderous? You wish to satiate a hidden lust to kill your comrades?"

"N-n-no... well... there was that one time when Tres vetoed my order for frozen oranges on that one trip to Albion - but - but I forgave him right away! No, it's not that..."

_What's got him in a fuss... this isn't like Father Abel at all... still... it's kind of..._

Hugue froze then blushed.

_What was I thinking?_

"Envy?"

"Envy? Not really. No. No. It's more complex than envy. Although I do envy Father Wordsworth... he is so suave and charming and always seems to say the right things..."

"..."

"It's no wonder I can't compete..."

_Eh? Compete? Sometimes Father Leon is right... this guy's mental processes aren't right... why isn't Father Tres doing confessions? He could sort out people in no time straight..._

Hugue felt gypped.

"Compete?"

"Did I say 'compete'? I meant to say, 'complete. It's no wonder I can't complete my missions properly... it really stresses me out.'"

"I'm sure you said 'compete'..."

"N-n-n-no, not at all..."

Hugue's puzzlement at the sight of the Krusnik's uncertainty was overshadowed by the fun of seeing his cheery lacksadaisical partner sweating his way through a confession.

_Although... _Hugue admitted. _He's a good person... It would be only... Christian... to cut him some slack..._

So Hugue let it go.

"So it is not the sin of murder you struggle with, nor the leech of envy. Perhaps... pride?"

"Pride? No... although... I mean... who wouldn't WANT to be me? I'm basically the strongest one around here..."

"... and the dumbest..."

"Er... what did you say?"

"Never mind, my child, truly, you can speak of these thoughts - whether they are pride, envy or murder - or neither..."

_Seriously. Get on with it. What are you afraid of?_

"It's really hard to say -"

"Hard?"

"Embarassing..."

"Embarassing?"

_Good heavens... Is he afraid he'll shock me? I've seen everything under the sun... even to the point of hearing about people coveting lawn decorations..._

Hugue jerked back to the present and distressed brother of AX.

"I've never felt this before - so I can't describe it."

"Try, my child. I'm sure something will come."

Father Abel sighed and leaned back, obviously trying to gathering his thoughts. He wasn't there anymore - Hugue wondered what he saw.

"It began simply - one day, I walked in on him... in his bedroom -"

"Er... him?"

"Yes - well... just hear me out... I was there to pick him up for a mission. It's not often we work together since he's got a habit of disappearing for months. Lady Caterina is always getting angry because he goes on private vendettas... But that mission, we were together - And I walked in and stopped - to watch him brush his hair and... then... I felt so happy that I saw him like that. So peaceful... and kind of... happy... which is so odd because he is never happy... he doesn't even laugh at me!"

Hugue blinked.

_Whhhaaa--- wait... that's me he's talking about!_

The blonde man blushed.

_And he - he... n-n-n-no way!_

"Ah... I see... and what happened?"

"And the rest of the day, that picture wouldn't leave my mind. I saw it all day. And it ate away at me. And I started to... well... think..."

"Think?"

Hugue sweated.

Abel fiddled with his fingers.

"Er... well... daydream..."

"Daydream? About your fellow priest?"

"Errrr... um... yeah..."

"What kind of daydreams..."

_This is important, dammit!_

"..."

"My child -"

_My dear darling idiot, if you don't start talking soon, I don't know what's going to happen... but..._

Hugue blushed even redder as one dirty thought entered his head after another.

"It's... too... embarassing..."

_Talk about it._

"I will never condemn."

_Damn right._

"Well... I started to get this feeling in my belly. I never had it before. I was not hungry. Or thirsty. And it wasn't illness. And Father Tres checked me over three times and even Lady Caterina got my blood checked. But it wasn't even the Krusnik..."

"I see..."

"And everytime I was around him... I felt hot and flushed and my heart beat faster..."

"..."

"And then... I started to think..."

"Think?"

"Daydream."

"I see."

A pause.

_Yes, Father Leon. This man is a first class idiot! He doesn't even know what love and lust feel like! Stilll... _Hugue peered at his confessing brother from under the hood of his cloak. _It's rather... back to the task at hand..._

"And... er... what did these daydreams entail, may I ask?"

"Bad things," Abel whispered.

_Poor thing... _

"Bad things?"

"Bad things."

"Like what?"

_And I want details._

"I would take his hand, then his other and kiss it gently."

_Abel's lips trailing along his hands and up to his shoulders and down -_

_NO! Focus, Hugue, focus! Abel's got issues - the last thing he needs is a struggling confessor!_

_But I could HELP him with his situation, _prodded devil!Hugue.

Hugue wanted to bang his head repeated against the wall... but that would scare Father Abel and cause suspicion. So instead he intoned seriously, "His? You were kissing a man's hand?"

"I know! I'm evil! To not only think these dirty thoughts - but also to think them about my fellow priest!" wailed Abel, rather hysterically.

"What kind of dirty thoughts exactly?"

_What could he possibly be thinking?_

"Well... I'd kiss his hand then, suddenly... we'd have no clothes on -"  
"..."

_Errrrrrrr... that's... errr..._

"And we would start kissing passionately. Like never before... Well... not that I've kissed alot before. But I'm sure it would feel nice. And then he would carry me to a bed and bending over me, would kiss me some more. And then..."

"... yes?..."

"I'd... well... pet him. His long blonde hair... his shoulders - down his arms..."

_Father Abel pulling him down onto the bed, kissing him. Most likely badly - but the warmth generated from their bodies... and the kisses on Hugue's part going lower and lower... and then Abel pulling his and Hugue's hair free - the silver and gold mixing together... Encouraging the Sword Dancer, Abel's arms stroke down the man's golden curls and over his shoulders, arching his hips ever so slightly in invitation..._

"... urghh..." gasped Hugue, nursing a nosebleed suddenly.

_I'm getting turned on by a man - and not just any man - a work partner and an airhead! _

"Father? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my child. Please... continue..." whimpered Hugue, hand sliding into his pants to nurse his 'nosebleed'.

"O-o-o-o-okay... where was I?"

"You were petting him down his shoulders - and then -"

"I'd touch him..."

"Touch him where?" rapped out Hugue, his fist getting tighter.

"Errrr... um... you know..."

"I don't know."

_What am I? A mind reader now?_

"You KNOW - down... whisper) THERE..."

"Ah..." said "Father Confessor" in a strained voice.

"And he'd be ready for me already. Long and hard... and I would bend down... and take him in my mouth and run my tongue along his hard hot length and he'd pet me - encouraging me..."

_Abel leaning down, licking, nibbling, kissing and then doing service for Hugue on his knees... Hugue could just see the concentrated face below him, glasses sliding down deliciously on the delicate nose - and then..._

Hugue was hardening and fast.

_Embarassing..._

"Mmmmm..."

"And he'd come - with... a yell, shoving hard - and I'd swallow him all up... every sweet... drop... of him..."

"... ahhhh... Yes. I see... And does any other thing happen?"

"Lots."

"Like -"

"He touches me too. And something hot tightens in my belly and when I spread my legs, pulling him down on me - I tell him, 'Don't be shy. I WANT you.' - Isn't that wicked?"

_Good heavens... has he got a secret stash of porn?_

"Do you commit more sexual acts... with him?"

"Oh yes..."

Hugue's hand tightened and moved up, then down.

"(gurgle)... Ahem... How?"

"How?'

"In what manner?"

"Oh.. he enters me slowly and carefully... with lots of lube, of course. My favorite kind - it smells like chocolate..."

"..."

_Chocolate?_

"And he kisses me..."

"You're facing him?"

"Of course, I'm on my back. I know I already look hot, sweaty and ready - but he doesn't care because he is too..."

A VERY thoughtful pause.

"Keep on going -"

"And - well - I'm rising up - bucking - it feels so sweet - and he's hitting THAT spot just right -"

_Abel arching under his hands, his body - his legs slung over his shoulders, his arms reaching up to keep Hugue close as Hugue rhythmically enters and withdraws... And in the friction, an unquenchable fire is started. Their pace speeds up, somehow Hugue remembers to tend to Abel as well as himself - but Abel is already ready, perhaps because he's new at this... most likely because he's so sensitive..._

"And he's groaning too... And then... we climax together - and all I see is a bright white light as he comes into me again and again."

_And with a great yell (on Abel's part) which ends in a gasping kind of sob - and a (much more manlier) groan on Hugue's part, both find orgasm, one after the other..._

Trying to suppress his own cry of orgasm, Hugue bit down on his lip. His hand now covered in his own cum.

Silence.

"Father?"

"Ahhh..."

"Father? Are you okay?"

Hugue was still blinking blearily when Father Abel fumbled his way out of the small confessional, jerked the door open -

His blue eyes widened - the Krusnik turned red in a deep blush, as his eyes slid over the "Father Confessor", who had propped himself up (feet on the wall), head and long blonde curls falling back as he found private enjoyment in the darknes of the confessional.

"F-f-f-father H-h-h-hugue!" squeaked Father Abel.

"A-a-abel," stuttered Hugue, pulling his feet down with a bang. "Wh-w-wh-"

Abel blushed a deeper red (if possible). "I - I - um... well..." he whispered. "Doyouwanthelpwiththat?"

He peered at Hugue - who looked down and glared at "Hugue Junior" who still was not satiated...

"I-i-i-i don't know alot about how to do it... but I can try," Abel knelt submissively before his Father Confessor.

"Hmmmm..." Hugue thought for a moment, keeping the Krusnik waiting and eager. "Let's make this your penance then. After all, penance is education in the right way of life and... er... you are obviously lacking, Father Abel."

Father Abel twiddled his fingers.

"I'll try my hardest to finish my... penance properly... Father Confessor."

"Hmmm... yes... I'm sure you will."

A pause.

"Say that again."

"Say what?"

"Father Confessor."

"Father Confessor..."

"That..." Hugue leaned down to kiss Father Abel, wishing the confessional wasn't so cramped. "Should be a crime..."

"Why?" Abel pulled away, lips now swollen. He blinked.

"It's a sin."

Let the door shut on those two and end it with one fact:

That day, the confessional ROCKED.

* * *

**_onward to the crackier alternative ending!!!! this writer is not liable for any brain damage that may or may not ensue! _**

**_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**

**_and tell me which ending was better in your opinion!_**


	3. Part II: Alternative Ending

**_I don't own Trinity Blood._**

**_Warning: HUGUE/ABEL!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI!_**

**_RATED FOR A REASON!!!_**

_**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

this is only an alternative ENDING - NOT a continuation. The story is, for all intents and purposes... completed! tell me what you think! i enjoy a good chat! and perhaps encourage me in my next idea:**

**Hugue/Virgil!!!!

* * *

**

Confession

**Part 2: 2nd optional ENDING!**

"Do you commit more sexual acts... with him?"

"Oh yes..."

Hugue's hand tightened and moved up, then down.

"(gurgle)... Ahem... How?"

"How?'

"In what manner?"

"Oh.. he enters me slowly and carefully... with lots of lube, of course. My favorite kind - it smells like chocolate..."

"..."

_Chocolate?_

"And he kisses me..."

"You're facing him?"

"Of course, I'm on my back. I know I already look hot, sweaty and ready - but he doesn't care because he is too..."

A VERY thoughtful pause.

"Keep on going -"

"And - well - I'm rising up - bucking - it feels so sweet - and he's hitting THAT spot just right -"

_Abel arching under his hands, his body - his legs slung over his shoulders, his arms reaching up to keep Hugue close as Hugue rhythmically enters and withdraws... And in the friction, an unquenchable fire is started. Their pace speeds up, somehow Hugue remembers to tend to Abel as well as himself - but Abel is already ready, perhaps because he's new at this... most likely because he's so sensitive..._

"And he's groaning too... And then... we climax together - and all I see is a bright white light as he comes into me again and again."

_And with a great yell (on Abel's part) which ends in a gasping kind of sob - and a (much more manlier) groan on Hugue's part, both find orgasm, one after the other..._

Trying to suppress his own cry of orgasm, Hugue bit down on his lip. His hand now covered in his own cum.

Silence.

"Father?"

"Ahhh..."

"Father? Are you okay?"

Hugue was still blinking blearily when Father Abel fumbled his way out of the small confessional, jerked the door open -

His blue eyes widened - the Krusnik turned red in a deep blush, as his eyes slid over the "Father Confessor", who had propped himself up (feet on the wall), head and long blonde curls falling back as he found private enjoyment in the darknes of the confessional.

"F-f-f-father H-h-h-hugue!" squeaked Father Abel.

"A-a-abel," stuttered Hugue, pulling his feet down with a bang. "Wh-w-wh-"

Abel blushed a deeper red (if possible). "I - I - um... well..." he whispered. "What are you doing?"

Hugue banged his head against the wall.

Then sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't know... after all that..."

"Eh?"

"After all - that confession..."

"Oh that..." Abel smiled. "Father Leon wrote it. It's a bet... but..." He blinked down at the supine priest. "Don't tell me I lost?"

Hugue's eyes narrowed.

"A BET?"

Abel edged away.

"Just something he came up with when we heard you were back in Rome doing penance. He said it would keep you awake - and make you happy! And then..." Abel looked horrified. "He even said... something about you-know-what."

Hugue began to look plainly murderous. Chasing Abel down the now quiet aisle, he felt like the whole world - no, just the Vatican, was conspiring against him.

He was proved right. Just as he got Abel by the scruff of the neck, he felt the end of a gun placed against the back of his head.

"Father Hugue. You have violated three ordinances - leaving before penance, violence to a brother - and..." A pause. A whirr. And a click. "Running in the sanctuary. I request you follow me to Lady Caterina."

"Damn you, Abel! Leon!"

"You have now violated FOUR ordinances, Father Hugue," Tres noted monotonously. "Swearing is also -"

"Heyyy! Did I hear someone call my name?" Father Leon trudged up the church stairs. "Ahhh! Abel! I was looking for you! We've got a mission! Oho! Hugue! Didn't think I'd see you here! I thought you were still you know... ahem... tied up..."

Hugue lunged for the convict.

"Another violation of the contact rule," Tres intoned. "That makes FIVE. You best come to Lady Caterina before you break anymore ordinances..."

"You're on a roll," Leon winked. "Before you know it, you might end up as my roommate! How nice!"

Hugue fumed.

Abel wailed, "Father Hugue! You can't go down the path of evil! You can be saved! Even if you do... youknowwhat..."

He trailed off as Hugue gave him the 'evil eye'.

"No... wayyy..." Leon was laughing fit to kill.

Abel blushed.

"I said what you told me to do... but I don't think it worked... he just looked funny..."

"I bet he did..." snorted Leon.

"Explain, Father Leon, Father Abel," Tres raised his gun again as Hugue looked around for something to kill the felon with. There was an umbrella seller just around the corner...

"Let's just say you need to log another ordinance violation..." chuckled Leon. "For... mastur-"

"For youknowwhat -"

"Master?" Tres blinked.

Hugue lunged.

Two hours later, Leon, Hugue, Abel and Tres were dragged before Lady Caterina by the local law enforcement for "breaking the peace" in front of a church. All of them looked like they'd been through the wringer, the fountain, an earthquake and a laser battle.

"Explain..." She gritted her teeth. "And you better make it good."


End file.
